


Saturday Night In the ER

by Shipperoftrashyships



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Hospital Setting, because i just love that, single dad Merc, trash by me, very minor back ground Cinder x Vernal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/pseuds/Shipperoftrashyships
Summary: Yang's Saturday night plan's are ruined when she breaks her thumb, but maybe breaking her thumb was the beginning of a good thing to come.





	Saturday Night In the ER

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyo, here's some more fluff/trash from me! This isn't beta'd so apologies for any mistakes :P Hope you all enjoy it <3

The emergency room at Beacon Hospital was not the place Yang wanted to be at six o’clock on a Saturday night, she was supposed to out clubbing with Blake, but instead, Yang had somehow managed to break her thumb whilst playing an intense game of Mario Kart as she was waiting for Blake to get ready. Blake being a good person and friend had driven Yang to the hospital, she did offer to stay with Yang, but Yang had told her to go out and have fun.

So Yang was bored as she found a spot to sit down after filling out the form one of the nurses gave her, she had been told she may be waiting a while as her injury was less severe than some other peoples injuries. Using her non-injured hand, Yang pulled her scroll out and began playing Marvel puzzle quest to pass the time. 

Yang wasn’t sure how long she had been playing the game for when she heard someone clear their throat to get her attention. She looked up to see a guy, probably around her age, holding a small child with one piggy tail in her hair in his arms. The bottom of his face, however, was covered in what looked like recently dried up blood.

“Mind if I take this seat?” The guy asked her as he pointed to the vacated seat next to her.

“Yeah, no problem,” Yang replied, she had to admit, he was pretty damn sexy, even with a face full of dried blood, maybe it was the grey eyes he had.

“I’m Mercury by the way and this little terror is Sapphire,” Mercury introduced himself and his daughter, the little girl, who was probably two or three years old, was too busy playing with her dad's hands to notice Yang.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Yang,” Yang told him, giving him a small smile which he returned.

“So what brings you here?” Mercury then asked as he shifted Sapphire around on his lap.

Yang raised her left hand to show him her thumb, it was covered in blood which thankfully had stopped leaking from the area which the bone was sticking out, it still hurt like a bitch, but Yang had managed to push the pain to the back of her mind.

“I was playing Mario Kart as I waited for my friend to get ready and honestly, I don’t know how I did it, but the bone just snapped and now I’m here,” Yang explained to her new found companion for the current time.

“Must have been an intense race then,” Mercury replied, again shifting Sapphire around on his lap so she wouldn’t fall off.

Yang let out a small light chuckle before looking down at the ground, feeling slightly embarrassed. “Yeah, it was intense, how about you, how’d you end up with your face looking like that?” Yang asked.

“Well I was supposed to be going out to dinner with my mum and her girlfriend, I think it was an engagement announcement dinner or something, I don’t rightly remember. Anyway, I was trying to tie up Sapph’s hair and well, she didn’t want to play ball, so in our struggle, she threw her head back and broke my nose, so now we’re here,” Mercury explained to Yang who was struggling to stifle a laugh at the story.

“I sorry Daddy,” Sapphire said as she cuddled in closer to her father. Mercury smiled at her and placed a kiss on her head.

“It’s okay, it was just an accident, plus, you gave me a good excuse to skip dinner,” Mercury said to her daughter who seemed to be falling asleep.

“Your daughter is pretty cute if you don’t mind me saying, she looks a lot like you,” Yang said as she noticed Sapphire had the same grey hair and eyes as Mercury.

“Yeah, I get that a lot, she definitely has her mother Coco’s personality more though, sadly though, she’s no longer with us,” Mercury said a sorely. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Yang replied.

“We never loved each other, just a one night stand kinda thing, I feel sad for Sapph more than anything, Coco would have been a brilliant mother, but some drunk driver prevented that,” Mercury explained, not concerned about telling a stranger about his family life.

“I know how you feel almost, I lost both of my mothers,” Yang said, as she looked to see Mercury giving her a curious glance, Yang didn’t see the harm in sharing details about her past with him, maybe the fact he was a dad, but Mercury just gave off this vibe to Yang that he could be trusted. “My biological mother pretty much ran away after I was born and my mother who raised me died in a car crash.”

“Geez, that sucks,” Was all Mercury said.

Yang let out a small dry chuckle. “Yeah, it does.” 

The two of them continued their conversation for another hour as they still waited to be seen by a doctor. Yang told him how she lost her arm in the same car crash that killed her mother Summer and Mercury told Yang of his adoptive mum Cinder and how she was planning to get married to her longtime girlfriend Vernal.

“Hey, would you like a coffee or something?” Mercury asked her.

“Uh, sure, that would be nice actually, well as nice as hospital coffee can be,” Yang replied back.

“Alright, any preference?” 

“Just a cappuccino thanks.”

“Would you mind holding Sapph for me, carrying two coffee’s and a child isn’t very easy,” Mercury said as he stood up, Sapphire still in his arms as he waited for Yang’s reply.

“Sure, but you’re okay leaving your kid with a stranger?” Yang asked in reply.

“You seem pretty trustworthy, plus I doubt you’d get far with her with that broken thumb of yours,” Mercury said as he handed Sapphire over to Yang. “I’ll be right back.”

“You pretty,” Sapphire said, giving Yang a toothy grin.

“Why thank you, you’re very pretty yourself,” Yang said to the little girl, making her giggle, which in turn made Yang smile.

“I touch?” Sapphire then asked, pointing at Yang's hair.

“Oh um, I don’t think so, sorry,” Yang said to the girl, instantly regretting it as the girls face became incredibly sad and her grey eyes became watery. “Oh, okay then, but be gentle and don’t pull on it,” Yang said with a small sigh, but smiled when she saw Sapphire’s smile.

“Soft!” The girl squealed a little, again letting out another giggle.

“Hope she’s not annoying you too much,” Mercury said as he sat back down, handing Yang her coffee before taking Sapphire off her hands.

“She was a delight, thanks for the coffee,” Yang said, Mercury just giving her a smile in response.

“Mr Mercury Black?” A nurse called out.

“Guess that’s for you then,” Yang said.

“I guess, haven’t you been waiting here longer though?” Mercury asked.

“True, I have, but I think a broken nose is worse than a broken thumb,” Yang replied shrugging.

“I suppose, hey, come with me and play along,” Mercury said to Yang.

Yang wasn’t sure what he was getting at but decided to go along with it.

“Mr Black I assume?” The nurse asked politely.

“Yep, that’s me,” Mercury replied. “My girlfriend here needs to be seen too.” Mercury then said, slightly confusing the nurse.

“But it says here only you need to be seen,” The nurse said, confused as to what was going on.

“Maybe there was a mistake in the paperwork, but my girlfriend's thumb is in a pretty bad way,” Mercury said as he pointed to Yang’s broken thumb.

The nurse just sighed at them. “Yeah, you’re probably right, mix-ups happen all the time, okay if you could please follow me,” The nurse said kindly as she began walking down a hallway with Mercury, Yang and Sapphire in tow.

“Thanks for that,” Yang said to Mercury who gave her a wink.

“No problem, would hate to leave someone as pretty as you all alone and bored,” Mercury replied, making Yang giggle and blush.

“I guess I’ll have to repay your kindness, would you like to go out and get something to eat after this?” Yang asked.

“Sure, I don’t see why not, how about pizza and nuggets?” Mercury suggested.

“Pizza and nuggets sound like a good idea,” Yang replied, thinking that breaking her thumb whilst playing Mario Kart wasn’t such a bad thing to happen to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I hope you enjoyed it! Leaving Kudos and Comments is the best thing you can do! It let's me know I'm doing good and keeps me motivated to write more! Plus kudos and commenting takes no more than a few minutes so please please leave some <3


End file.
